1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier for a semiconductor device, such as a transistor, an IC package, etc., which is adapted to support the semiconductor device thereon and is used for setting the semiconductor device in place relative to a socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have heretofore been proposed various carriers of this type such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,974 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 53-19742, for example. In the related art references, since a pair of catch claws are integrally formed with a carrier body at the peripheral portions of a semiconductor device accommodating section thereof so as to be capable of engaging with the edges of a semiconductor device, the catch claws are limited in size, are inferior in reliability with respect to retaining the semiconductor device with exactitude and are liable to wear off or break down when semiconductor device is attached to and detached from the accommodating section of the carrier body. This results in the accidental release of the semiconductor device from the carrier.